Swimming
by AmyCoolz
Summary: Jim takes Spock swimming with an underlying reason, but not everything turns out the way he planned. K/S, slash. Not that mature, but there are mentions of certain anatomical parts.


**Note:** This story is dedicated to rose taylor, who requested a story in which Spock and Jim go swimming. Here ya go, doll! :D

Rating: M (it's not that mature, but there are still mentions)

**FYI:** I don't own Star Trek or anything associated, so don't sue, kthnx.

~********~

"Spock, just humor me this once," Jim pleaded, hiding a smirk behind his hand. His First Officer was in the bathroom of shared quarters at Jim's insistence that Spock go swimming with him when they went on shore leave.

"Captain, I find myself 'humoring' you more times than I have fingers on my hands," came the muffled reply.

Jim actually started laughing. "Oh, so now you're making jokes?"

"I am merely stating a matter of fact." The door opened slightly and Spock poked just his head out to stare at Jim menacingly. "Captain, must I wear this abomination?"

"Come on, Spoooock!!" Jim whined, dragging out the name. "Let me see the bathing suit I picked out!"

His First Officer gave the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh and stepped out of the bathroom.

Jim catcalled and started clapping obscenely.

"I must protest your illogical behavior, Captain."

"'I must protest your illogical behavior, Captain'," Jim mocked, hands on his hips. "Loosen up, Spock. You look fine."

Spock lifted an eyebrow but said nothing.

Jim had purchased a pair of swimming trunks for his First Officer while back on Earth. He had intentionally made sure they were a size too large so that they sat very low on the hips, even with the drawstrings pulled to their fullest extent. They were black with green and white swirls. If anything they made Spock more appealing (not that Jim noticed or anything).

"Okay, you're all set. We can go now."

Jim pulled on Spock's hand but the Vulcan was rooted to the spot. "Captain, I find your lack of… undress unfair."

"Why, Mr. Spock, I didn't think you swung that way."

Spock flushed a dark shade of green. "That is not what I meant."

"Relax, Spock, I know." He really hoped he had meant something else, though. "I'm gonna change when we get there."

"Very well."

They transported down to the planet carrying a bag of towels and Jim's bathing suit. The beach they were going to was deserted, which was unusual for a day like this.

Jim ruffled through the bag and recovered his bathing suit, stuffing it under his arm. "I'm gonna go change." He moved behind a rock, discarding his uniform and pulling on his suit. He came back out and watched Spock's face closely for his reaction.

First there was confusion, then shock; then the shock finally morphed into horror. Spock was unsure of what to make of the situation. His Captain was standing in the golden sand wearing nothing but a bright blue Speedo and a towel around his neck.

Jim's smile was brighter than the sun's reflection off the water. "So… what do you think?" He turned around and stuck his butt out, the fabric stretching across his muscular backside.

"Captain." Spock swallowed, unsure of how to continue; he was beginning to think that this was an attempt to 'flirt' with him. "Your state of undress is very illogical."

"Why? We're the only ones out here." He put his hands on his hips. "And it could be worse for you; I could have made _you_ wear one of these."

Spock gave a little sigh, which did not go unnoticed by Jim. "Very well, Captain."

"And Spock, this whole time you've been calling me Captain and I haven't said anything, but now we're both in bathing suits and about to go swimming. Please call me Jim."

"Very well, Jim." He set his towel down on the bag and turned towards the ocean. "Shall we go in?"

"Go for it. I'll be right behind you."

Spock wasn't sure he felt too safe with that statement, but he had no choice. He walked slowly towards the water, bracing himself as the tide came in. But he realized that the water was not that cold and was thankful for it.

He did not hear Jim approach from behind until hands were upon his back and pushing him. He was falling, but he reached behind him and latched onto one of those hands and pulled Jim with him. They landed in the water with a splash, Spock on his back and Jim on top of him.

"Hey! No fair!" Jim shouted, but not trying to remove himself from his perch on his First Officer.

"Jim, my reflexes are better than a Human's by 64.738%. It is also 'no fair' that I should be pushed into the water unless you are receiving the same treatment."

Jim grumbled. He relaxed his body, letting his hips fall into Spock's.

There was a definite gasp from Spock and Jim couldn't help but do it again, eliciting the same reaction. He smirked as he brought his First Officer's hand up to his mouth. "Do you like that?" he whispered, reaching his tongue out to lick the sensitive Vulcan fingers.

"Jim, this is highly illogical…"

"Shush. I see the way you look at me when we're on the bridge together, the way you sit as close to me without touching me in the mess hall. Why did you break up with Uhura, huh?" He gave Spock no time to answer, pulling two of his fingers second-knuckle deep into his mouth.

His First Officer arched his back, earning him a face-full of salt water. Choking, he used all of his Vulcan strength to push the Captain off of him.

Jim looked apologetic from his crouching position in the water. "Sorry, Spock…"

Spock outright glared at him, still coughing up water. "Captain."

Jim gulped; he knew he was in trouble now. "Look, Spock buddy, can we just… I don't know, forget this never happened?" His body wasn't listening to him, the traitor, and he could feel certain parts of his anatomy growing at the sight of Spock soaking wet in a bathing suit.

His First Officer didn't give him any warning as he pounced, bringing Jim down into the water as well. _Well, goodbye world. It's been a fun ride,_ he thought to himself, waiting for Spock to push him under water and hold him there until he drowned. But after a few minutes of squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for it to come, there was no hand around his neck, no water rushing in his mouth and nose, not even an angry Vulcan neck pinch.

He opened one eye and saw the hungry look in Spock's eyes right before his First Officer swooped down and captured his lips. Jim moaned under the assault, opening his mouth when Spock's tongue ran over the crease of his hips. His First Officer tasted like bitter salt water with an underlying just Spock taste.

Jim lifted his hips, rubbing his erection against Spock's thigh shamelessly. "Spock!" he gasped into the Vulcan's mouth, exhaling hotly.

Spock suddenly pulled away, standing and smoothing his non-existent shirt down over his chest; he resumed his normal stance, hands clasped tightly behind his back, looking utterly ridiculous in the bathing suit. His skin was flushed green and his erection was still noticeable. "I apologize for my actions, Captain."

Sitting up in the water, Jim stared at Spock incredulously. "Are you _serious?!_ You mean to tell me I spent 30 credits on this _stupid_ swimsuit trying to seduce you, and when I finally get you to respond, you _apologize?!_"

"Captain-"

"No, Spock. Forget it. I can see I've tried too hard once again. Let's just go back to the ship…" He walked back to the beach, grabbed his communicator, and signaled to Scotty that they were ready to be beamed back. He barely had time to pull on a pair of shorts before he felt the unmistakable sensation of dematerialization take over him.

He stalked out of the transporter room, not waiting for Spock, and headed straight for his quarters, where he spent an hour pacing the length of his room. He finally wore himself out and retired to his bed, needing a nap.

~********~

Jim woke up groggy, rubbing his eyes; it was entirely too bright in his quarters. "Computer, lights at 20%." But when the intensity of the light didn't change, he opened his eyes slowly.

He could see that he was back on the beach, could smell the salt water air, and could feel the soft sand beneath him. He also noticed that he was dressed in his swimsuit again. "What…?"

"Jim."

The Captain looked up at Spock, who was also wearing his bathing suit. "Spock, what the hell?"

"Jim, please do not be alarmed. I apologize for my earlier actions and inactions that led us to this point. I wish to explain." He sat down on the sand cross-legged next to Jim, staring out at the ocean. "I terminated my romantic relationship with Nyota because I had been having… feelings for another crew member. However, my emotions were illogical and I built up mental walls that were stronger than any that I have created before, not willing my emotions to control my actions.

"When you… assaulted me earlier today, I did not know how to respond, and I let my emotions get the better of me. I needed to meditate to plan out my next course of action. Jim, I am certain you will not make me repeat the following words in the future and I would thank you in advance. I am susceptible to showing my emotions whenever I am near you and I find it refreshing that I am able to do so. I care about you greatly and can appreciate that you might feel the same way."

Jim just stared at his First Officer after that lengthy speech. So Spock cared about him? "Spock, I-"

Spock cut him off with a kiss, softer this time than the passionate one they shared earlier in the water. He pulled back and stood up slowly, holding out his hand to Jim. "Will you come swimming with me, Jim?"

Jim smiled and allowed Spock to help him into a standing position. "Only if you'll come back to my quarters later to research this further."

"Very well, Jim."

They spent the rest of the day in the ocean, swimming and generally enjoying each other's company.

~********~

**Secondary Note:** I got a little carried away with this one, too. That seems to be happening to me a lot lately lol. And it's not all that slashy!! Wow. And as you can see I actually _tried_ to incorporate a plot in this one. XD

_Listening to:_ Pandora Radio: Justin Bieber radio (lol, I know, I know…)


End file.
